


Пьяная проблема

by elfdean



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), M/M, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Ночные разговоры самые искренние





	Пьяная проблема

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновил арт и один пост на Тамблере
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c637522/v637522198/11ed1/ghYJBidKRCI.jpg

Джейсон действительно не понимал, зачем люди пьют алкоголь. Он развязывает языки, возникают проблемы с координацией, балансом и здравым смыслом. Так же алкоголь затормаживает реакцию и усыпляет бдительность. Расслабляет? Может быть. Но, скорее всего, это просто самовнушение. Заставляет забыть неприятные моменты в жизни? Конечно. Ведь твой мозг постепенно начинает разрушаться.

Джейсон не переносит алкоголь с детства. Какой-нибудь психоаналитик сказал бы, что это из-за тяжелого прошлого и родного отца. На улицах Готэма слишком много пьяниц. Запах перегара можно учуять за километр. Пустые бутылки валяются на каждом шагу. Иногда это не плохо. Когда дело доходит до самообороны, пустая бутылка — хорошее оружие. Особенно если ее разбить о голову нападающего.

Джейсон рад, что Брюс в те славные дни, когда парень еще жил у него, никогда не пил. Он даже разделял его взгляды по поводу алкоголя. На приемах пил только безалкогольные напитки или вовсе сок. Если же всего этого не было под рукой, то выпивка выливалась в ближайший цветок, (благо, на приемах их всегда очень много).

Джейсон терпеть не мог алкоголь и презирал тех, кто пьёт слишком много. Так сказать, до свинячьего визга. Он и представить не мог, что одна правильная Птичка приползет к кровати не из-за ранений.

— Дже-е-йсон, — протянул Дик, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, — ты спишь? Джей, ну не спи, Джей.

Джейсон приоткрыл один глаз и приподнялся на локтях. Четыре часа утра на часах. Дик должен был вернуться часа три назад, но Джейсон подумал, что в Готэме снова какие-то проблемы и помощь Найтвинга нужна позарез. Но, как видно, он ошибся, и тот просто засиделся в баре с Уолли Уэстом.

— Ну ты хоть скажи что-нибудь, чтобы я кровать смог найти, — пробурчал Дик, крепко держась за косяк двери, — Не видно же ни черта.

Джейсон закатил глаза и лег на кровать. Если он сумел напиться, сможет и до кровати дойти. Супергерой же.

— Джейсон! — захныкал Дик спустя несколько минут.

Тодд уже малодушно понадеялся, что Дик отрубился. Пьяные люди обычно если на что-то твердое опираются, то быстро засыпают. Видимо это не про него.

— У меня к тебе серьёзный разговор.

— Валяй, — прокряхтел Джейсон, переворачиваясь на другой бок, — слушаю.

— Я хочу пожаловаться на тебя! — Дик заикается, его язык заплетается, но он старательно пытается выговорить все слова с угрожающей интонацией.

Джейсон снова приподнимается и заинтересованно приподнимает одну бровь, хотя прекрасно знает, что в темноте этого не видно. Дик, нелепо махая руками и громко шаркая, смог добраться до кресла. Усевшись поудобнее, он скрестил руки на груди и тяжело задышал.

— И чем я тебя обидел? — иронично спросил Джейсон, облокачиваясь на спинку кровати. Стало понятно, что Грейсон не успокоится, пока все не скажет. А время позднее, так что лучше поспешить.

— Ты — бездушная скотина!

— Прости? — уголок его губ пополз вверх

— Ты — эгоист, сволочь, козел, мудак и еще много-много нехороших слов, потому что не любишь меня! — Грейсон даже потрудился все четко произнести, — И вообще, ты меня бесишь!

Джейсон удивленно смотрел на насупившегося Дика и еле сдерживал смешок. Он махнул рукой, призывая Дика продолжить свой увлекательный монолог.

— Не шути со мной, Джей! Вот я встану, и ты пожалеешь, что связался со мной.

Джейсон покачал головой и печально вздохнул, наблюдая за жалкими попытками пьяного Найтвинга подняться. Подойдя к креслу, Тодд рывком поднял парня на ноги.

— Конечно, — хмыкнул он. — Я уже понял, что я такой плохой и все делаю не так. Что-то еще?

Джейсон вздохнул. Да уж, проблема в половине пятого утра. Дик улыбнулся, и прижался к нему, ласкаясь щекой о грудь, и обвивая его руками и ногами, так что Тодд даже не смог двинуться с места. Через секунду Дик начал петь песни о неразделенной любви, говорил, какой Джейсон плохой, и что он теряет такого чудесного парня, как Дик. Джейсон слушал это и со всем соглашался. Лишь бы уже поскорей парень заткнулся и уснул.

— Давай, Дикки, пойдем в кровать, — но Грейсон ни в какую не хотел отпускать парня, продолжая обнимать его.

Джейсон уже хотел перейти на нецензурную лексику, наорать и потащить его силой, но заткнул себя, когда Дик поцеловал его. У Джейсона и мысли не было, оттолкнуть пьяного героя, он, наоборот, обнял его за талию и прижал к себе, отвечая на поцелуй. Дик становился все более уверенным, а поцелуй — более страстным.

Дик обнимал его за шею и прижимался все ближе, тихо постанывая от удовольствия. Если бы Джейсон не очухался, то ночь закончилась бы очень приятно, но утром он бы чувствовал себя виноватым. Схватив опустившегося на колени Дика за шиворот рубашки, Джейсон закинул его на плечо и уложил в кровать. Грейсон снова потянулся к нему, призывно облизывая губы, но он был готов к этому трюку.

Не заморачиваясь о том, что Дик все ещё одет, он укутал его в одеяло с ног до головы, и уложил на самый край кровати. Достав второе одеяло из шкафа, Джейсон со стоном рухнул на кровать. Крепко прижавшись к подушке, он закрыл глаза.

— Джей, Джей, — снова начал Дик, несколько минут спустя.

— Пять утра. В чем проблема, Дикки? — проворчал Тодд, даже не открывая глаза.

— А что если инопланетяне действительно существуют?

Джейсон обреченно застонал, укрываясь с головой.

— Ты состоял в долгих отношениях с инопланетянкой. Мы только вчера обедали с последним сыном Криптона.

— Да, — спустя минуту ответил Дик, — ты прав.

— А теперь, любимый, отъебись от меня, — прошипел Джейсон, поворачиваясь к Дику спиной, — Спокойной ночи.

Дик радостно улыбнулся и послушно закрыл глаза:

— Спокойной ночи, Джей.


End file.
